This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is part of a multi-site project conducted by the Tourette Syndrome Association International Consortium on Genetics (TSAICG). The goal is to identify susceptibility genes for Tourette's disorder (TD) and related conditions. North Shore University Hospital (NSUH) will collect population samples: recruit, diagnose and collect blood samples from trio families (proband and both biological parents). The study is funded by the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke/National Institutes of Health (NINDS/NIH). Dr. David Pauls from the Massachusetts General Hospital leads the project. Dr. Carol Mathews from the Department of Psychiatry at the University of California, San Francisco is the PI for our study and UCSF site, with which we are collaborating. Dr. Cathy Budman at NSUH is the PI for this site. The NSUH site is only responsible for recruiting trios (child and both biological parents), administering clinical interviews and measures, and drawing blood to send to the Corriel Depository at the NINDS.